ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
No One Comes to Lupusville
In No One Comes to Lupusville, a mysterious stranger from a small town arrives at the Ghostbusters headquarters requesting their help. Soon, the Ghostbusters find themselves caught up in a war between two groups of vampires and the original residents of Lupusville.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 13. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Gregor Lyta Vampires Gregor's rival Werewolves Leader of the Werewolves Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Firehouse Lupusville Plot It was night and the Ghostbusters were happily asleep in their bedroom at the Firehouse. Ray slept with his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll, Egon slept amid another set of calculations, Winston slept as two goldfish swam in a fishbowl nearby on a night stand, and Peter was sprawled out. Down in the office, Janine and Slimer played Poker. However, Slimer cheated and Janine found him out. As Janine searched for him, she went outside. When she turned to go back in, a man was right behind her. He wished to see the Ghostbusters. Unwilling to return in the morning, Gregor gave Janine an address and a message: go there tomorrow after dusk. As a token of his good will, Gregor handed Janine a bag of gold coins! When she looked up, the man was gone. Janine asked for a name to put on the invoice. He answered, "Gregor." Ecto-1 churned on in the countryside, pretty far off the beaten track. As Peter consulted a map, Winston spotted a town. They drove over a bridge and were surrounded by the townsfolk. They appeared from a by gone era but Ray tried to get them to respond. A girl named Lyta appeared on the roof of Ecto-1 and greeted Egon. Peter then asked for Gregor. Lightning struck and the townsfolk were surprised. Gregor opened his door and invited the Ghostbusters inside. Gregor revealed his problem was vampires. Peter immediately stood up and was eager to leave. Gregor was on the verge of acting insulted but Ray quickly pointed out they never dealt with vampires. Egon added it would be an opportunity to test the equipment on revenants, or better known as the undead. Winston agreed with Peter but Gregor revealed a chest full of gold. The Ghostbusters perked up and agreed to the job. The vampires always came through the forest each night at midnight. The Ghostbusters looked at Gregor's clock, it was 11:40 pm. The Ghostbusters marched in the forest. Ray stopped and thought he heard something. Lyta was hiding in a bush nearby. Ray urged Egon to use the P.K.E. Meter to see if the vampires put out psychokinetic energy. It worked but they were surrounded by tons of bats. To make matters worse, the bats transformed into vampires and the Proton Streams had no effect on them. The vampires jumped the guys but one activated the destruct switch on Egon's Proton Pack. Egon flipped the vampire and tossed the pack. The resulting explosion leveled the forest and rendered the Ghostbusters unconscious. Leda saw only Egon and Winston. Peter and Ray woke up in a graveyard and met the leader of the vampires, perched atop a gravestone. Peter demanded to know what he did with Winston and Egon. The leader revealed some of his party were injured and they could only afford to carry Peter and Ray. Winston and Egon were in the custody of the other vampires. Ray is confused by "other vampires." The leader elaborated the other vampires lived in Lupusville and were led by Gregor. All of the vampires were once united under the leader but Gregor, his followers, and his servants invaded Lupusville. They were tired of the old ways. Gregor's opposition tried to drive them out of town every night to protect their existence from the world. The leader then proposed a temporary alliance to defeat Gregor's group and save Winston and Egon. Winston and Egon woke up in a room and deduced Gregor was a vampire thanks to a nearby mirror and several clues. Gregor declared his people would take what they want and the two would help them or die. After Gregor left the room, Lyta approached Egon from outside. Egon asked her to retrieve one of their Proton Packs. Meanwhile, Peter is leery about the alliance with the vampires. Whoever wins probably won't let the Ghostbusters leave. Lyta dragged a pack to Egon. Winston strapped it on and blasted the door open. Leda struck up a deal with Egon. Since she was Gregor's servant, Lyta desired freedom. If she helped them further, they would take her with them when they leave Lupusville. Ray declared he attuned his Particle Thrower to simulate the spectrum of sunlight. The leader is pleased but threatened Peter's life if Ray attacked his group. Winston and Egon found the original residents of Lupusville locked up in a basement prison. One man came forward and asked if it was a full moon. In haste, Winston answered there was one. Outside, Ray fired on Gregor's followers. They vanished on contact. The battle commenced but the original residents revealed themselves to be werewolves. The Ghostbusters are reunited and Egon prompted them to get into Ecto-1. The others asked Egon why he was in a hurry to leave. What if a werewolf bit a vampire, and vice versa? Back in town, werewolves turned into vampires and vampires turned into Werewolves. Ray remembered vampires couldn't cross running water. They blasted the nearby dam and surrounded Lupusville with water. Peter lamented they didn't get paid but Egon hinted they didn't leave empty handed. Lyta was seated outside on Ecto-1's rear bumper. Quotes *Ray: (hears a wolf howling in the distance) "Oh no... no no no no no! It can't be!" Peter: "Ray? 'Oh no' what, Ray!? Don't do this to me!" Ray: "I'm a fool! Why didn't I see it coming!? (helps Peter up) The name of this town is Lupusville, Peter! Lupus, Latin for wolf! Or in this case... WEREWOLVES!" *Egon: "Think about it, Peter. When a vampire bites someone, he becomes a vampire, right?" Peter: "Right..." Ray: "And when a werewolf bites someone, he becomes a werewolf, too!" Egon: "Precisely. So, what happens when a werewolf bites a vampire, and a vampire bites a werewolf?" (watches as carnage happens as the vampires and werewolves turn into each other from their fighting) Winston: "Man, talk about democracy in action." Peter: "I'm hip. But guys, don't you want to stay around and see who wins?" Egon, Ray, and Winston: "NO." Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 3, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1986). *Ray was sleeping with his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. *Janine and Slimer play Poker. *According to Ray, prior to this episode they had never dealt with Vampires. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 13. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:13-07:15). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter referenced Mozart, the famous composer, while the Ghostbusters fought the Vampires.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:41-09:42). Time Life Entertainment. *In the graveyard, one of the tombstones in the foreground clearly bears the word CASIO, a very popular brand of electronic equipment in the 80's. *The town name "Lupusville" root word for the term Lupus in Latin meaning wolf as Ray said during the episode.http://www.20000-names.com/wolf_names.htm *During the werewolf's transformation, it bellows the same sound as Slimer in the original Ghostbusters film. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:038-01.png Image:038-02.png Image:038-03.png Image:038-04.png NoOneComesToLupusville13.jpg NoOneComesToLupusville14.jpg Image:038-05.png NoOneComesToLupusville15.jpg Image:038-06.png Image:038-07.png Image:038-08.png Image:038-09.png Image:038-10.png Image:038-11.png NoOneComesToLupusville16.jpg Image:038-12.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleBridgeinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayPeterGregorsRivalinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RivalVampiresinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstoninNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LedaEgonWinstoninNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WerewolvesinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FightinginNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WerewolfLeaderinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WerewolfLeaderinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleBridgeinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LupusvilleBridgeinNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideEcto1inNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EndinginNoOneComesToLupusvilleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 2 Category:RGB Episode